negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Mana Tatsumiya
is the eighteenth student in Negi's class, and is the daughter of the Tatsumiya Shrine on the Mahora academy grounds. Background She has knowledge of magic even before Negi Springfield arrived. She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying/exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well (she employs guns with spellbreaker bullets as her tool of exorcism). Her assignment during the Mahora Festival was to prevent confessions of love from occurring, although Chao also employed her during the Mahora Fighting Tournament. When on the job, she is extremely serious and straightforward, which at times can make her seem cold-hearted and quite frightening. She discovered Negi's secret when she helped rescue Konoka at Kyoto. She is also in the Biathlon club, as her apparent crush is the club's captain. Mana has the third largest breasts in class, and is the tallest girl. As such, she (and Kaede) are often mistaken for being older than middle school students. Strangely, Graf Herrmann never captured her when he fought Negi and Kotarou under the World Tree. Mana carries a pactio card, which is the remnant of a contract she had with a mage who is now deceased (whom the biathlon captain resembles, though she still shot him when he tried to confess to her). It should also be noted that the name written in Latin on her pactio card is "Mana Arkana" (arcana meaning "secret"). This, and an exchange with Chamo, seems to hint that Mana is attending Mahora under an assumed identity, and may even be older than she claims. Mana possesses certain abilities, one of which is her Demon-Eye, which allows her to see demons and spirits, (though she did not notice Sayo until much later). It is unclear if this ability is due to her former contract or some natural power. It is also shown in one panel that she is capable of story high building jumps (Chapter 86, Page 8). She also took part in the Mahora Fighting Tournament, but lost to Ku Fei. It is later shown that she may have thrown that fight, as Chao offered her some kind of payoff, but Mana turned it down saying that she was serious in the fight and she acknowledged Ku Fei's strength as the strongest of the group. It was later revealed that she took part in Chao's plan to reveal the existence of magic to the world, as she had prevented people like Takahata from interfering. Story Plot On the third day of the Mahora Festival, Mana carries out her contract with Chao, using her skills as a sniper to take out the more powerful mages, and even some of her fellow classmates who are participating in the "Mars Attacks vs. Mage Order" "game". But she found some resistance in Kaede, who separated from Negi's group to take her on. The duo continued to fight until Kaede caught her in her own time displacement bullets, and when they reappear, the battle is over. The two of them stop fighting and watch the end festivities of the festival. Later on, she appears to save Asuna from a demon (Chapter 275). While traveling with Negi and her classmates to the Ostia ruins, Mana, Chisame, and Nodoka helped their teacher in figuring out that the Asuna that was with them was actually Shiori, who was buying time for her companions. Mana and Keade manage to block Zazie's sister's attack right before the gravity mines (provided by Chao) the sniper planted activated and smashed the high demon through the floor. Mana dives after her, knowing that Negi needs to conserve his strength. As the two plunge, Mana reveals her own trump card: Time dilation bullets and her own half demonfolk blood (that is the source of her abilities). Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. The misgivings of Fate Averruncus naturally became real, as conflicts never ceased in any corner of the world after the implementation of Negi's Plan. In her long life, she crossed many battlefields, continuing her fight. She also took part in the war for Independence on Mars of the 22nd Century. This war is the reason for Asuna's delayed Awakening. Abilities *'Demon Eye' - This allows Mana to see demons and spirits, though she did not notice Sayo until much later. *'Marksmanship'- Mana has incredible accuracy as shown throughout the series. She is capable of shooting various students in the head in order to prevent them from confessing during the Mahora Festival with a sniper rifle in a time-span of seconds. She is shown to be very efficient with guns, rifles and other armed weapons, as well as the use of coins as projectiles. *'Magical Power'- At first, it was unclear whether Mana's magical power is innate or due to her former contract. During her battle with Poyo Rainyday at the Gravekeeper's Palace, it was revealed that Mana has half demonfolk blood which is the source of her power. *'Rakansen- '''A type of Chinese hidden weapon, basically throwing of the coins. Although a simple technique of throwing coins can be found everywhere, it is considered useful in combat. Mana has been shown to use this technique against Ku Fei during the Mahora Festival, due to the rules of the martial arts tournament. She fires them like a machine gun. *'Guns'''- Mana owns and carries many varieties of guns. Guns she has used until now are listed in Mana's Bullets. *'Ikuudansou (Alternate Dimensional Ammo Storage)'- This magic allows Mana to store her ammo and various guns in her own dimension. Gallery ManaTatsumiya.jpg Mahou sensei negima 299 015 4234b2d3.jpg ManaOAD.jpg Mana and Zazie.gif 18.JPG mahou-sensei-negima-336261.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336263.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336734.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336947.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336951.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337104.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-3370992.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-3371002.jpg Mana Armor.jpg Mana Cosplay.jpg Mana Suka.jpg Mana Tatsumiya.PNG Mana.jpg Mana Dead Pactio.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336995.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336696.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336333.jpg Group 4.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335880-2.jpg 1_Negima_v33 LE.jpg Turma.jpg char_18.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338159.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338164.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338561.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338715.jpg Mana Pac.jpg Bez tytułu8.jpg AnimeRosterMana.jpg AnimeKuMana.jpg Trivia *Popularity: 31st >> 28th >> 22nd >> 20th >> 21st >> 18th >> 24th >> 30th *According to her character design notes in Volume 6, Mana is half-Puerto Rican, half-Japanese. It also states her name as Ryū-gū Mana (where the kanji is the same as Tatsu-miya Mana). *She had a pactio contract with Kouki T.(?) until he died *According to her epilogue in chapter 355, she was still alive during the 22nd century. This might be because of her half-demonfolk blood. *She later reapears in the Negima sequel UQHolder and acts there as stand-in principal for the Mahou school. Appearance in other media Negima! In the first anime series, she is darker skinned and her hair is blue, with her hair ties being red. Her pactio artifact is a rifle that fires magic bullets. Negima!? Mana is much more distant to Negi and the other students in this version, usually just appearing to make a side comment alongside Zazie, and is usually seen carrying or polishing a gun of some sort, even in the middle of class or in the bath. During the "Suka incident", she turns into a bear. UQ Holder! As discriped by Nagumo towards Karin while explaining Touta's Magic Magia Erebea, seems that Mana was, at least for a short time, a member when not even a founding member of UQ Holder or has at least confederated with them for a while. Mana makes an actual physical appearance at the end of chapter 62, becoming the third returning character from Negima. Despite the 80 year time gap between each series, her appearance remains largely unchanged. It is later revealed that she is acting as the temporary headmaster of Amano-Mihashira Academy City. She tells Touta and co. about the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament and how Touta will be able to achieve his goal of climbing the Amano-Mihashira Orbital Elevator if he makes it to the finals of the tournament. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs